To Start Anew
by FalTen
Summary: Used to be Untitled until I get some Ideas (send them in.)I'm back after a long break. Ami's husband cheated on her and now she's going to visit Usagi with her son Jacen.
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, DBZ, or the rights to "The Thunder Rolls". If I did I would either be Japanese or a guy named Garth Brooks.And the last time I checked I was neither of these things. Uhm... Slight Mamo- baka bashing. Sorry if you like him.  
  
So far only the first chapter will be done to a song. The characters may be a little OOC (out of character), so please bear with me and forgive me in advance.  
  
This is AU and the Generals have been reborn and are paired up with the Inners. M/N, R/J, M/K, and A/Z, and have pledged their allegiance to The Moon Princess and Earth Prince. Usagi and Mamoru have seperated for permanently because they found they didn't love each other other than in a brother-sister relationship.This takes place after Sailor Moon Stars, but R never happened. So that means no Chibi-Usa. =)  
  
In DBZ the characters are the ages during the Cell games but before Buu. Buu doesn't excist in this fic. With no Videl! I don't like her so she's not gonna be in here either.  
  
Inner scouts: 24 Outers: 28, except Saturn who is about 20-21. (I'm guessing here 'cause my mind is on the blank right now.Correct me if I'm wrong and I will happily change it.) Mamo-baka: 29 Generals: 25 DBZ Peopls: The ages they are after the Cell games but before Buu. Mirai Trunks is there too. *DROOL* He's about 24 or so.  
  
*blah* Means someone's conscience is talking to them. `blah' is thoughts "blah" is, of course, speaking. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ Three thirty in the morning  
  
Not a soul in sight  
  
The city's lookin' like a ghost town  
  
On a moonless summer night  
  
Raindrops on the windshield  
  
There's a storm moving in  
  
He's headin' back from somewhere  
  
That he never should have been  
  
And the thunder rolls  
  
And the thunder rolls  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ `Kami help me if she finds out,' the man thought as he drove his Ford P.O.S. (piece of shit. I hate Fords if you couldn't tell.) His features were indistinct due to the poor lighting on the street. `If she finds out I might as well dig my own grave, lay myself in my coffin, and nail it shut.' He looked at his watch, saw that is was 3:30 a.m. and groaned. He then turned onto a street with only one house lit up in the storm, sticking out like a beacon. A shadow moved back and forth across a window with the curtains drawn. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------- Inside the brightly lit house a woman ,clearly upset, paced back and forth. She worriedly ran her left hand through her short, untidy hair,already disheveled from countless times of running her hand through it, with the light catching a simple gold and diamond band on her ring finger. `Where is he? Is he o.k.? Or is he in some kind of trouble? Calm down,- she told herself, if he was in danger you would have felt it.' ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Every light is burnin'  
  
In a house across town  
  
She's pacin' by the telephone  
  
In her faded flannel gown  
  
Askin' for miracle  
  
Hopin' she's not right  
  
Prayin' it's the weather  
  
That's kept him out all night  
  
And the thunder rolls  
  
And the thunder rolls  
  
The thunder rolls  
  
And the lightnin' strikes  
  
Another love grows cold  
  
On a sleepless night  
  
As the storm blows on  
  
Out of control  
  
Deep in her heart  
  
The thunder rolls  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ The man driving the car was nervously looking at the dark shapes of the houses he passed. His long sandy blonde hair, now slightly visible because of better lighting on the street, was pulled into a loose ponytail at the nape of his neck. (can you tell who it is yet? §ô¿ô§ ) He didn't want to hurt her but he felt no love for her; only friendship.  
  
He looked at the wedding band on his hand. `I thought this love was supposed to be eternal. Feh. Kami, I hate to hurt her like this. But, I just don't feel the same way I did about her.' He thought about his wife and how she was shy and easily hurt. But she had a good head on her shoulders, and he had noticed her distancing (is that a word?!) herself from him for a few months now. `Maybe she feels the same way I do. Maybe I won't hurt her as bad as I thought I would.' *Or maybe, she's figured it out but doesn't want to say anything for fear of the truth,* said that nagging voice at the back of his head called a conscience. "Shut up, you," he said to the voice. "I'm gonna tell her tonight. Will that make you shut up and leave me alone?" *Not for long, but for tonight I will.* ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------- In the brightly lit house the woman kept pacing by the window. `It's okay. He's fine. It's just this damned storm keeping him.' She'd heard on TV that there had been several accidents and telephone poles were down because of the storm. `He just can't call 'cause the phone lines are out and he's probably stuck on the highway because of the accidents,' she thought to herself as she ran her hand through her dark blue hair again. `Yes, that's the logical answer. That's why he's not home yet. That dream meant nothing.'  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~** ~~** *Flashback* She woke up breathing heavily in a cold sweat, surprising as it was the hottest night they had had yet this summer. She was wondering why she had woken up when she glanced at her peacefully sleeping husband and the dream came rushing back to her.  
  
She had been in a strange room in a strange bed with her husband sleeping lightly on top of her stomach. Some how she had known this was not her body he was sleeping on and a lock of shockingly red hair confirmed it. She was not the woman her husband was sleeping on.  
  
"It's just a dream. Dreams don't mean anything."  
  
*Sure, you keep telling yourself that. But when the time comes it won't be that simple to deny the truth.*  
  
"Honey? Are you o.k.?" her now awake husband asked.  
  
"Yeah, just a nightmare,"she said and fell into a dreamless sleep. *End Flashback* ~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~** ~~**~~  
  
After that she had distanced herself from her husband.  
  
As she was pacing she heard her four year old son come out of his room and down the stairs. "What's the matter honey? Did I wake you up with all my pacing?'' she asked with a slight smile, knowing how light a sleeper her son was.  
  
"Nuh-uh. The thunder did. Why is there thunder, Mommy?" the boy who had plopped himself on her lap asked giving her an innocent look.  
  
`Selene, he's the spitting image of his father. Only with my hair color and my eyes.' It was true. The boy had his father's slightly feminine looks and his hair, but had his mother's eye and hair color. He also had her brains. "Well, Jacen, when the gods get angry sometimes they stomp their feet like you do when you get mad. But, since they're up in the Heavens, they're stomping can be heard from miles around. Though, sometimes they aren't mad. They're just bowling and the thunder is the crash of the pins being knocked down by the bowling ball. So don't let it scare you. I think tonight the Gods are just bowling to have some fun." `It isn't the scientifically correct answer but he's four. He doesn't know the difference. Just let him have this little fantasy.'  
  
That seemed to satisfy the young boy who was beginning to fall asleep on her lap. "Now, go to bed. We have a lot to do in the morning." She led Jacen up the stairs and into his room. After placing him in bed and tucking him in she kissed his cheek and said good-night. Turning off the light and shuting the door quietly she returned to her post downstairs.  
  
============================================================================ ====== I suppose I could stop here but, since I'm nice, I'll keep going.. =) ============================================================================ ======  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ She's waitin' by the window  
  
When he pulls into the drive  
  
She rushes out to hold him  
  
Thankful he's alive  
  
But on the wind and rain  
  
A strange new perfume blows  
  
And the lightnin' flashes in her eyes  
  
And he knows that she knows  
  
And the thunder rolls  
  
And the thunder rolls  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ `Kami, only three houses left.' The man was driving slowly, prolonging the inevitable hurt he would be causing in a few short moments. He finally got to his own driveway and slowly opened the door letting in the slashing rain. `Why did I do this in the first place?! Why didn't I just call it off when I didn't feel the same about her?' A sudden image filled his mind. An image of a young boy with long blue hair. `Kami, Jacen I am so sorry about what I'm about to do to you and your mother.'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------- She saw the headlights of a car pull into the driveway and immediatly went to the door to wait for it to open. When it did not open as quickly as it should have in her mind she ran outside thinking her husband might be injured in some way. Just as she was about to scream his name because the car door was open and he was just sitting there her husband got out. ( you didn't honestly think I'd give away their names now did you?)  
  
"Thank Selene-sama! You're alright!" With that she threw herself into his arms and held him like she wouldn't let go if Cosmos herself tried to make her. "What's wrong?" she asked when he didn't return the embrace. She looked into his eyes and saw something she couldn't explain in them. With that and a strange fragrance that smelled like grapefruit clinging to his shirt she recalled the dream she had worried about for over a week now. A bolt of lighting slashed the sky illuminating her face and the hurt in her eyes.  
  
"Wait, I can explain-" he said when she spun on her heels and practically ran towards the house but was cut off as he tried to grab her elbow.  
  
"Don't you touch me you lying, cheating, bastard! How could you do this to me?! To us?! To our son?!" She tried to run inside again and shut the door in his face but he held it open and forced his way inside. "Get out before I call the police!"  
  
"Now wait just a damned minute! This is my house also! And if you don't lower your voice you'll wake up Jacen."  
  
Unbeknownst to them, Jacen had already woken up to the shouting of his parents from outside and was now sitting at the top of the stairs watching the events going on below him.  
  
In a cooler, calmer voice she said, "I can't believe it took me this long to figure out. I've been noticing a citrusy (sp?) smell on your shirts when I washed them. I figured I must be imagining things 'cause I only wear subtle floral smells like jasmin. Then when you started coming home later and later into the night and early morning. If I was doing something wrong why didn't you tell me?" she asked in a quiet, hurt voice.  
  
"Kami, it wasn't anything that you did. It's just that one day I didn't feel the same love that I once did for you. All I felt was a friendship. I tried to deny it thinking that this was a love that had lasted for over a millennia, but it just didn't feel right."  
  
"Alright," she said in a cold voice that had almost no emotion and turned to go up the stairs.  
  
Jacen, seeing this, ran to his room and pretended to be asleep. His mother then came into his room and 'woke him up.' "Whatsa matter Mommy?" he asked, acting like he had been asleep the whole time. He saw his mother packing a bag of his stuff and wisely stayed quiet. He didn't think his mother needed questions but to just let her be for now.  
  
She threw him a shirt, a coat and a pair of pants and he didn't need to be told to get dressed. By now it was about 5 a.m. and the sun was starting to rise. (that's what time it starts to rise in AZ. I should know, I see it often enough.) She then went to her room and packed her own bag.  
  
"Come on. We're leaving." She had taken the time to call a cab on her cell phone while packing her own bag and it should be there by now.  
  
All this was going on while her husband was by the door in shock at her reaction. He only snapped out of it when he saw her walking down the stairs with their son with two stuffed duffle bags. "Where are you going?" he managed to croak out as he found his voice.  
  
"Somewhere not here, somewhere without you. Goodbye. Zachary Zoisite Kurata." She said while giving her bags over to the kind cab driver.  
  
"Where to Ma'am?"  
  
"Capsule Corps," she said after going through her mental list of places for her to go and be safe. `Zachary wouldn't dare come here. Especially when I tell Usagi what happened. That, and he's afraid of the men of the house. Hehe.'  
  
"Why there Mommy?" Jacen asked. He had only been there once and didn't have fond memories of a man named Vegetable with spiky hair yelling at him for being weak.  
  
"I need to talk to your Aunt Usagi."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ The thunder rolls  
  
And the lightnin' strikes  
  
Another love grows cold  
  
On a sleepless night  
  
As the storm blows on  
  
Out of control  
  
Deep in her heart  
  
The thunder rolls  
  
I'm not puting in the 3rd verse 'cause she does not kill him in this fic.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
I Told you. Major AU. I do believe I gave you more than enough hints at who the couple was. If you still don't get it you must be extremely dense. Like Goku or Usagi dense.  
  
Why is Usagi at Capsule Corps.? Why doesn't Jacen have fond memories of Veggie head? (though who would, after being 2 and called a weakling by a man you don't know and named vegetable?) And why am I writing this at 4 in the morning? I AM NOCTURNAL!  
  
Notes: Jacen is pronounced like Jason. I've always liked the name Jason but I like this spelling better.  
  
Royal Guard/Four Generals: Kunzite - Kenjo Fukuda Nephrite - Nathan Sanada Zoisite - Zachary Kurata Jadeite - Justin Tanaka  
  
FINALLY!! I CAN TURN OFF THIS SONG!!! To make sure I wouldn't lose track of what I was writing I put the Thunder Rolls on repeat and have been listening to it since 1:30 this morning. At about 3 minutes long, I've heard this song about 50x in 2 1/2 hours. I've had enough.  
  
Just this chapter is five pages long and now I've gotta wait til FF.net is back up. I finally write a fic by myself and the stupid site is down!  
  
The explanation I used about thunder is what I used to think when I was younger. The names for the Generals are names I got off of another fic but I have slightly altered them with their general name as their middle name. I just couldn't think of any other names so...yeah. And, I'll give background info on everyone later. Ja! 


	2. Scatch this

*in a quiet, psychotic voice* I'mmm baa-ack. HAHAHA! You know the drill. I no own, you no sue, me keep my manga and be happy.  
  
FF.net better let me post this or I'm gonna have another psychotic episode and Himitsu-chan will in trouble.  
  
Himi-chan: *hides all dangerous objects within a ten-mile radius* "Now you can't pull a Quatre on us!"  
  
Little does she know, I stole Tasuki's tessen and am hiding it under my bed.  
  
"Nope! I got that too." *holds said pyro's diamond fan in the air* "HAHAHA!"  
  
Oh, well. I still have my Kenshin action figure's sword. It's got a pointy end...  
  
"Got that too."  
  
KUSO! YOU GOT EVERYTHING 'CEPT THE FUCKIN' SHOWER CURTAIN!  
  
Himi-chan,*grabs the shower curtain* "Oh, I forgot about that. This could be a dangerous weapon."  
  
ARGH! *starts the fic before causing permanent damage to Himitsu. Chases Himi-chan wielding a plastic spork.* It was the only thing I could find! ^_^, ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Recap: Ami (yes it was Ami and Zoisite) has found out that her husband Zachary, a.k.a. Zoisite, has been cheating on her for the past several months. After hearing the truth she took a cab with their four year old son to Capsule Corps. to talk to longtime friend Usagi.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------- Ohayo Minna-san!  
  
Ok. I am no longer going to write this fic. I lost interest in it. And it seems no one is reading it anyways so... And sorry I had to lie to you guys. About the whole new chapter thing.  
  
If I get enough reviews though I may just continue the story. I do have most of chap. 2 done but it's not all typed. Your reviews may just inspire me and make me want to continue. If it makes you feel any better Himitsu and I are gonna start a Gundam Wing fic that I may post. And even if I wanna quit Himi-chan will still write and I will still post. I would have to. She knows where I live.  
  
Ja ne, Ice-Goddess  
  
P.S. Also, if anyone wants to draw a gundam for me you can. It's black and red, made for stealth, has a red energy scythe and is named Nightshade. That's all I know right now. I think I'm gonna ask Firefury for some major help. Ja for real this time. 


	3. New Powers and Angry Women

*in a quiet, psychotic voice* I'mmm baa-ack. HAHAHA! You know the drill. I no own, you no sue, me keep my manga and be happy.  
  
I am finally back after a LONG case of writers block. Please don't kill me. If this sucks forgive me. I have a whole sit load of stuff to do and I still have some wb. (writers block)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sighing, Ami pulled out her cell phone an hour into the cab ride when she was sure Usagi would be up. (Usa?! Up at six?! What am I on?) She dialed Usagi's personal number and, sure enough, Usagi answered cheerful as always.  
  
"Moshi, moshi?" came the way too cheerful greeting, for Ami at least.  
  
"Usagi-chan? It's Ami. I was wondering if you would mind if we came a little earlier than planned? And, with one less guest than originally thought," Ami added in a tone totally void of emotion.  
  
Usagi, catching onto her friend's distress, replied that it would be fine if they came earlier saying, "more time to catch up, ne?" She didn't ask why Ami was coming early, or why only two were coming instead of three. She knew Ami would tell her in her own time.  
  
"Thank you so much, Usagi-chan. We should be there in another hour. And tell that father-in-law of yours to behave himself or I'll make sure he can't use the Gravity Room for a month. See ya soon. Ja!"  
  
"All right. I'll tell him. Ja!" said Usagi with a small laugh then hung up the phone.  
  
"Who was that?" said a feminine voice behind her.  
  
"Oh! Bulma! I didn't even know you came in. It was Ami. She's coming sooner than expected. She sounded odd and, I assume only she and Jacen are coming. But, she said to tell Vegeta to be nice to her and Jacen or she'll find a way to make sure the Gravity Room won't work for a month."  
  
"I wouldn't expect less from a genius. Or a mother. And, since we geniuses have to stick together, I'll even help her in making sure her promise is kept," Bulma said with an evil grin. "But why is she coming early? I thought she wasn't supposed to come until around lunch time?"she asked, confusion written on her face.  
  
"She wasn't supposed to come this early. Which is why I suspect something is wrong with her and Zachary. She sounded weird. Like there was no emotion in her voice. I didn't ask her about it 'cause I know she'll tell me when she's ready. Well, she should be here in about half an hour so would you mind helping me make breakfast? Since, I'm sure she won't have eaten," she said with a smirk. (yes, a smirk. Not enough to rival Veggie right now but a smirk none the less.)  
  
"Sure, though I don't think you'll need my help."  
  
It was true. After fighting Chaos, Usagi had grown more responsible, graceful, and even graduated college, with honors, and became an impressive cook thanks to all of her friends. She was no longer the ditzy, clumsy baka she had been in junior high. She had also grown to be more beautiful than anyone thought imaginable.  
  
After she found out that Mamo-baka had been cheating on her with Naru, claiming he could bring back Nephrite, and after she found out that she was adopted by the Tsukinos and that she was really Goku's daughter (? would this make her half Saiya-jin/half Lunarian or half SJ/half human?OR 1/3 SJ, 1/3 human, 1/3 lunarian? Someone help me! I'm confusing myself and I'm the authoress for Goddess's sakes!) she met Mirai Trunks and they fell in love instantly, getting married (much to Veggie's dismay and disapproval) 8 months after they met. Though he didn't mind quite so much since at least she was royalty and Saiya-jin. (so she's a royal third-class saiya-jin. How'd she pull off that? I must stop confusing myself.)  
  
~*Thirty minutes later*~  
  
*DING DONG!*  
  
"Ami-chan! Jacen-chan!" screamed an excited, to say the least (she hasn't changed that much), Usagi as she opened the door. `So, I was right. It's only her and Jacen.' "Come in, come in. Make yourselves at home! Trunks, Trunks and Vegeta get out of that Gravity Room and get your asses down here now!" Usagi screamed, using a phrase Bulma used with Vegeta when he wouldn't come out while they had guests  
  
"Shut your trap, onna. We're comin'!" came the disgruntled reply from non- other than the Saiya-jin no Ouji (sp?) himself.  
  
"Don't make me come over there! We have guests so you better behave or I'll kick your ass, Mr. High-and-mighty!" Usagi screamed down the hallway while Ami looked on with a slight smile on her face. "Sorry about that," she said turning back to Ami and Jacen. "So, Jacen, how have you been?"  
  
"O.K. Except Mommy 'woke' me up really early so I'm kinda tired," came the young boy's reply, stressing the word "woke" because his mother had already figured out that he wasn't asleep when he didn't protest at being woken up at 5 a.m. He wasn't a morning person. Another thing he shared in common with his father. "Where's Trunks?" he asked with a quiet plea in his voice. Though there was a four year difference in age they were good friends.  
  
"Right here, Jacen!"  
  
"Trunks!"  
  
The two ran to each other and did a little dance, similar to the Bandit Dance done by Kouji and Tasuki from Fushigi Yuugi. After the dance came the handshake, the hug and their secret greeting. (quite a greeting huh?) After their greeting was done the two boys ran off to play video games or whatever little boys do.  
  
"Why the hell do I have to be here for _your_ friends Usagi?" asked Vegeta as soon as he walked in.  
  
"Becau-" started Usagi but was cut off by Ami.  
  
"You don't have to be here, Vegeta. You can leave, but if you do I can promise you that your Gravity Room will not be usable for a month. It's your choice."Ami's voice came out coldly, and Vegeta had no doubt she would keep her word.  
  
`Now I remember why I like this onna so much. She reminds me of Bulma.' Vegeta's thoughts ran through Usagi's mind.  
  
"Why, Vegeta! I do believe you actually complimented someone!" Usagi exclaimed after picking up his thought. After becoming Cosmos she had picked up a knack for telepathy. Rewarding her with two puzzled looks and one angry look.  
  
"Damnit Rabbit! (yes, he calls her Rabbit occasionally. Veggie ryhmed!) I've told you to stop reading my thoughts!" came the expected angry response from Vegeta. He already knew about her telepathy and hated when she read his thoughts.  
  
"Well, if you would think a little quieter I wouldn't have to! You practically screamed it!" Usagi screamed at Vegeta earning her more puzzled looks from Bulma and Ami.  
  
"That still gives you no reason to comment on it! Now, have I spent enough time with you onnas?" His question was directed at Ami rather than Usa or Bulma.  
  
"Yes. I do believe you can go now," Ami replied wanting some time to talk to Usagi alone. "With no threat to your training time."  
  
Vegeta walked off, muttering something about crazy onnas and Prince of all Saiya-jins sinking low enough to obey them.  
  
Trunks, who had been watching the whole thing, blocked his thoughts (now where did he learn that trick?) and started sneaking up behind Usagi and made a motion to Ami and Bulma, who were sitting opposite of Usa, not to say anything. They both nodded, it was perfect timing because Usagi had asked them a question and their answer was 'yes'. He got right behind her, and ,just when she sensed him, he picked her out of the chair and swung her around.  
  
"Trunks Briefs! Put me down this instant!" When that didn't work she resorted to dirty tricks. She gave his tail a quick tug; not enough to hurt him too bad but enough to stun him. At that, he dropped her back into her chair, not hard or unkind but he didn't place her ever-so-gently back in it either.  
  
"That was a dirty trick, Usa, and you know it." Trunks said sternly but his eyes danced mischievously. "Ohayo, Ami-chan!" The sterness in his voice replaced by playfulness and gave her a big hug.  
  
"Ohayo, Trunks-kun," Ami said when she was out of his hug and could breathe again, smiling. Trunks always managed to cheer her up, no matter how down she was. "Trunks-kun? Bulma-san? Would you mind if I talked to Usagi alone?"  
  
"No problem."  
  
"I'll be in my lab if you need me."  
  
"Thanks you guys. We'll be in my room. Call me if you need me, 'k? Come on, Ami-chan." And with that Usagi grabbed Ami by the wrist and dragger her to her and Trunks' room.  
  
Once in Usagi's room Usagi put on the radio to drown out the conversation. "Kill the Wabbit" by Ozzy was on and Usa started mouthing the word while waiting for Ami to start. Ami didn't start talking until the song was over and Eminem's "Cleanin' out my closet" came on. (I'm listening to these songs right now.)  
  
"Usagi-chan? Since when do you listen to this kinda music?"  
  
"I dunno. Since I started dating Trunks-kun, I guess. But enough with trying to change the subject. Start talking. Why isn't Zach here?" She placed a cd in the cd player and out came "Scarlet" from Ceres the Celestial Legend. {Ayashi no Ceres} (I love this song!)  
  
Calmer because of the music, Ami sat in a chair across from Usagi. After another few moments she spoke.  
  
Taking a deep breath, and popping some mini-jaw breakers in her mouth she explained what had happened earlier that morning.  
  
"I was waiting for Zach to get home. I was worried, there was a storm and it was late.You know me: The worry-wart. So at 3:30 he comes rolling up the driveway and, me being me, I ran out to hug him. He had a strange perfume on his shirt and an odd look in his eyes; like he didn't want to come home. Then I remembered a dream I had had several weeks ago." (Here it comes)  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~** ~~** *Flashback* She woke up breathing heavily in a cold sweat, surprising as it was the hottest night they had had yet this summer. She was wondering why she had woken up when she glanced at her peacefully sleeping husband and the dream came rushing back to her.  
  
She had been in a strange room in a strange bed with her husband sleeping lightly on top of her stomach. Some how she had known this was not her body he was sleeping on and a lock of shockingly red hair confirmed it. She was not the woman her husband was sleeping on.  
  
"It's just a dream. Dreams don't mean anything."  
  
*Sure, you keep telling yourself that. But when the time comes it won't be that simple to deny the truth.*  
  
"Honey? Are you o.k.?" her now awake husband asked.  
  
"Yeah, just a nightmare,"she said and fell into a dreamless sleep. *End Flashback* ~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~** ~~**~~ "I figured the dream meant nothing and was just a dream. But, after Chaos I had been getting weird dreams- almost like premonitions- that were coming true. And then I wasn't so sure it was just a dream. And tonight just comfirmed it. He _was_ cheating on me. And you know what he said to me about it?" She gave a short, sarcastic laugh. "'one day I didn't feel the same love that I once did for you. All I felt was a friendship.'"  
  
At this she broke down and started to cry. Usagi rushed to her side to console her friend. "Aerials" was now playing on the stereo. ( I love this song too!)  
  
"Oh, Selene! God Ames! I'm so sorry! Right after your mom died too. That selfish bastard!"  
  
"Usa, I think I know who it was in the dream. I wasn't sure since we haven't seen her in a while, but, I think it was Naru. (Molly for all you dubbies) When I saw her yesterday she said she had a new boyfriend and she didn't know I was married. I don't blame her though -she didn't know- and the blame lies with Zachary."  
  
"He must've really hurt you if you're calling him Zachary instead of Zach. You want me to send Dad, Veggie, and Trunks after him? Veggie's been looking for someone to beat to a pulp since I can hold up my own against him." Usagi looked like she was ready to go herself and would only bring the other three Saiya-jins for backup.  
  
"No. I don't want to kill him. Maybe scare him shitless but not kill, which would happen if two demi-Saiya-jins and two full Saiya-jins were to go after him and you know it," Ami looked at Usa who had a slightly sheepish look on her face.  
  
"Alright. Can I just have me and Dad go? Please?!" Usagi was begging like her life depended on it. "You know Dad won't kill him. Just put him ICU for awhile. And... You owe me. I let you have Mamo-baka after he cheated on me. Wait. You said Naru right? Naru knew you were married to Zach; I wrote her in a letter while she was finishing college. That slut! I think I'll go after her and leave Zach to Dad. 'Cause Dad won't hit a girl as weak as Naru." Usagi was not a happy Hikari no Tenshi. She was starting to power up and things were falling off the wall because of the force it was creating.  
  
Ami wasn't much better. The air temperature around her was starting to drop drastically. The glass of water on the desk was from and the glass it was held in was shattered. (Lil' science lesson: water expands when it freezes which causes the glass to break.)  
  
Trunks looked in after feeling two high power levels coming from their room. While deciding if he really wanted to know what was going on and if it was safe to open the door Vegeta walked up. He had felt the energy too and was curious as to the reason for them.  
  
"Just open the damn door brat."  
  
"Hold on. Usa's not answering me through our bond. She's really upset about something and blocking me out. If you wanna go in there you open the door."Trunks stepped back to allow his father to open the door and got out of the way when a bolt of freezing lightning hit Vegeta, sending him into the wall.  
  
~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~ *Before the door was opened*  
  
Usagi was working her way through all the elements and her Senshi's powers in her anger. She just finished Mars and her side of the room was battling with the cold from Ami, Ami was currently winning, and the walls were black from the fire, the stereo was nothing more than a pile of plastic. Just as she moved on to Jupiter and lightning was forming the door opened and a bolt mixed with Ami's ice hit Vegeta square in the chest.  
  
"BAKA ONNAS! What in the Hell is the matter with you two?" Vegeta was looking at the two Senshi like they were crazy.  
  
"Uh... Dad. I think we should just let them be for the time being. I really don't think they need us in here right now. And knowing Usa, she hasn't eaten yet and'll be asleep from the energy drain in five minutes. Ami is already ready to pass out." Trunks picked up Ami and put her in another room since his and Usa's was deastroyed. He picked up Usa and put her in the same room on a different bed. "Let's just let them sleep. I don't want two cranky women on my case." And with that he closed the door to let the two drained women sleep. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alright. I know it sucked but I got it out and it's 5 pages. Pretty good considering I was writing it as I thought of it and still have wb.  
  
Ja ne, Ice-Goddess  
  
P.S. Thanks to the people who told me to keep writing even if no one was reading it. And now, I must go do the 10 excercise English homework that was due yesterday. I have to do it or my teacher's gonna call my mom.  
  
P.P.S. I still need help designing my Gundam. If anyone wants to draw it for me I might give you a chapter before I post it. It's black and red, made for stealth, has a red energy scythe and is named Nightshade. That's all I know right now. I think I'm gonna ask Firefury for some major help. Ja for real this time. 


End file.
